


The Waiting Can't be Waited

by shipseverycharactersandwritefanfic



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bartender James, Jefferson is a dick, Jeffmads all the way, M/M, Overprotective Angelica, Pimp Jefferson, Save James, Waiters Hamisquad, and a womanizer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipseverycharactersandwritefanfic/pseuds/shipseverycharactersandwritefanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So me and my friend Wildflower-and-a-nap over at Tumblr had ideas for Jeffmads and there is going to be more ;3<br/>Not spoiling anything, sorry you got to figure it out sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

The customers are enjoying their stay at the club that has half-off appetizers and booze. This club is the perfect hangout for younger adults around their 20’s and mid 30’s. However, there was a man that wasn’t satisfied around here.  
Mr. Jefferson was your typical pimp, having pompous, expensive clothing and having all ladies being wrap around his fingers. While he does like all the attention and sometimes fools around some of the ladies every so often, he got rather bored.  
“Is this the life you wanted? Smoking, being surrounded by sexy dames, and having all the money in the world,” he pondered as he went to the bartender area. Thomas slumped down, as his question kept repeating over and over again. Until he heard a voice: “One order of Sex on the Beach”, the bartender said, who had an innocent look to him and smiled. Thomas’s mind was drifting away as he looked into the eyes of the bartender. The bartender was rather young man in his early 20’s with hair on his chin. His suit and pleasing white smile made it all the better for Thomas.  
“How do you know my favorite drink”, said Thomas who was shocked. The bartender smirked at him. Once he spoke, Thomas’s heart skipped a beat.  
“Well your always here every Wednesday asking the same drink over and over again, so you know I gotten used to your drinking order. Plus, you seemed kind of down. This drink is free on the house, no charge.”  
Why is this man being nice to Jefferson? He hasn’t done anything for him.  
“But I’m always here on Wednesday and Fridays, and I don’t often see you on Fridays.”  
“I usually take days off on Fridays”.  
“Are you like the owner or something?”  
The bartender rose an eyebrow on the pimp for a rather silly question. He rolled his eyes and started to make another drink for a different customer.  
Thomas was dumbstruck. He realized the owner was right in front of his face. Now it all made sense, the name of the place was called Madison Club.  
“So you’re the owner of the place, James Madison?”, Jefferson said, as he was blushing out of embarrassment.  
The bartender’s mouth opened and was about to respond, when suddenly Mr. Burr came into the conversation.  
“Hey Madison, I’m sorry to interrupt. But I don’t have a band, and I don’t think I can pay anyone to play for me.” Aaron was a musician and was usually fine going solo, but for this particular song, Burr needed a band. He didn’t think this through, it was last minute.  
James shook his head. 

“Alright Burr, how many are we talking about?”  
“Just four, nothing more. Nothing less”.  
James rolled his eyes at that quote, and grabbed his four waiters off the spot, while they were taking their break. The four waiters reacted like a deer in headlight when they were dragged and met the elegant musician. They loved Mr. Burr’s music whenever he shows up onto the stage and performs.  
Mr. Madison explained to four male waiters that Aaron Burr need some jazz players to perform on stage. They humbly agree towards that offer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read children, read and find what's going to happen next.

Chapter 2:   
Meanwhile, Jefferson return to his royal chair and sat down. He was no longer interested in the ladies, who looked more like strippers who trying to be bit promiscuous over Thomas. His mind blocked over them as he kept staring at bartender who was still talking to his fellow employees.  
For the first time, the pimp was head over heel for the owner. Not lust, but love. He was in love with him and now he wants nothing more than him. As the owner finished up the conversation with waiters and his prized singer, Jefferson had the balls to get up and tried to ask him out.   
Madison and one of the Schuyler sisters, Peggy were just washing out the dishes. Peggy was the only one that actually worked here and was trying finish up her college degree, while her sisters show up every once in a while to help out around the kitchen or on stage.   
“James, there is a man who wants your attention”, said Peggy as she washing off the cups and plates in the dirty dishwater.   
Madison rose an eyebrow and open the kitchen door, seeing no other than Jefferson himself. He folded his arms as the pimp approach the young gentlemen.   
Jefferson smirked.   
“Hey, I wondering if you and I can maybe go out sometimes. I can buy you whatever you want, baby.”   
James ‘s response was a scoffed as he had no interested in a man who looked homeless and smelled like whiskey and cigars.  
But he responded with his amazing and unforgettable line: “No”.  
Thomas couldn’t believe his ears; has he been rejected? No one has ever rejected the truly #1 pimp around the streets. He only rejected other people, not the other way around. But he pretended that it didn’t affect him.   
“Why not, is it a policy that you can’t date customers?”, Jefferson said with his sly smirk and flashed a wink at the bartender.   
“No, because you’re an ignorant person who thinks you can have everything. But you can’t. What’s wrong? You haven’t been rejected before?”, the wisecracker owner smirked at the embarrassed pimp.  
The few people who heard that response giggled in the background, even Burr and the employees had a bit of a chuckled. Jefferson wasn’t giving up. Not yet anyway.   
“Don’t you have other girls to fawn over for anyway?”, Madison rolled his eyes and prepared the stage for the Friday night show.  
Alex, one of the waiters chuckled as he had walked past Thomas. Thomas grabbed his arm and was pretty pissed off.   
“What’s so funny?”  
Alexander couldn’t help but laugh. Every time he looked at this “shallow” and “cool” pimp with his gold tooth, he can’t hold back a smile.   
“Sir, may I ask you, how in the world you get the ladies with your fancy get-up?”, said Alex that looked up and down on his outfit several times.   
The pimp had a hearty laugh.  
“The ladies love me because of my robe, everyone knows that”.   
“No, not really”, said Burr who step in the conversation and putting his two cents in. “I beg to differ, it can’t be your clothing, you look horrible in them anyway.”   
Jefferson scowled at him, he didn’t care about these people, all he wants is Madison in his arms. No matter what it takes to get him.   
. . . . . .   
“Morning, James”.   
James looked the two beautiful women who were standing out the door. He smiled. While he attempted to try to get with one of the sisters, he admits to himself that they were more like sisters to him.   
“Morning Eliza and Angelica”.  
“Oh my gosh Angie, Eliza. You should have seen this guy trying to flirt with James yesterday”.  
They both looked at each other while wanting to know what happened. James explained the girls about all of the detail, and telling them it wasn’t a big deal. Eliza looked rather bored and tired, while Angie looked like she wanted to punch that guy in the face.   
“James”, said Angie, putting her hand on this shoulder. “If you see that man again, tell me when he’s coming back so I can bash his brains out. Okay honey?”   
James wasn’t surprised with Angie’s inside outrage towards people who tried to hurt or harass her family and closer friends. But he gave a nod and tells her not worry about anything at all.   
The four heard a yell inside the club.   
“ANGELICA!”   
Oh boy, it’s Alex and he looks like he’s about to put up a fight. Meanwhile his friends, Laf, John and Hercules tries to save him from getting his butt beat by a woman.   
“Angelica, you never gave me a raise. You promised!”   
“Alex it’s not a big deal”, said John as he was trying to sooth him down with his calm voice, he’s usually the voice of reason out of the four.   
Angelica can only just chuckle at the whiny man and stood up.   
“Alright, yes Alex. I do owe you, but you need to be patient. Promise I’ll pay you next week”.   
Alexander could only fold his arm and has a hissy fit.   
“Alex, why don’t you guys take a break and practice with Burr?”, James said calm and coolly. The four friends nodded in agreement and headed onto the stage.   
The friends walked to the stage and saw all of the instrument set up for tomorrow night. Burr was trying to play his song, but kept getting frustrated and messing up on a key on the piano.   
“Monsieur Burr, do you need any help”, Laf ask as he tries to understand and learn English.   
Burr was shocked when he saw them circling around them. He immediately stood up and gave the men the instruments.   
“We will be practicing all day until we can get this band pitch perfect. Our breaks are usually during afternoon and of course at the end of your shift. Please practice when you get home and don’t break the instrument. You break it, you buy it. Got it?”, said Burr with a stern voice.   
The men respected Burr’s orders and began to play. While there was a few goofing off and mistakes towards one of them, they never skipped the beat on the music. Burr was much in shocked and secretly was proud with the guys.   
Their only audience was the Schuyler sisters and Madison. They were ready.   
. . . . . .  
Jefferson wanted Madison. No. He needed Madison in his life, but how? He tried to ask him out, now what if someone rejected you? The pimp started to vape as he kept walking back home. While on the way his street, he saw some gorgeous red and white roses in a flower store. Perfect. Thomas has brilliant idea of what he’s bound to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @studiokillersareamazing101 and my co-artist/writer @wildflowers-and-a-nap (She doesn't have A03 account)


End file.
